


Billy Batson One-Shots

by Gage39



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage39/pseuds/Gage39
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam that I hope to one day turn into a full-length story.





	1. The Brothers Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> What if...Captain Marvel and Black Adam weren't bitter rivals but brothers? Brothers that would do anything to save each other.

At first all he can remember is the blackness and then the loneliness that comes with it. He thinks that it might be the vast emptiness of everything that gives birth to his brother and then the black isn't so bad. Shortly after brother comes then everything else does as well; planets and colors and animals and stars and even people. They like the people because they are interesting if primitive even if the people can't see them because they are nothing more than spirits. The gods can see them but pay them no mind, none save a wily old wizard by the name of Shazam.

The wizard claims to want to help them be seen, he offers them the chance to interact with the ordinary humans if they would only agree to his terms. Brother doesn't trust the wizard and neither does he but it's their only chance and so they do it. They speak the name of the wizard and find themselves not walking amongst the humans but trapped within the bodies of mere mortals. Brother is heartbroken and he is furious at the god that dared to trick them. However, he is unable to harm the wizard and in time he learns to…tolerate the mortal that is as much a victim as them while brother treats his mortal like a son.

Many mortal hosts (or, as he has come to think of them, children) later the wizard finally demands his payment; the life of his brother. At first he refuses but then the wizard threatens his host and he is forced to do the one thing that he had never wanted to do; hurt his precious baby brother. The look on his brother's face is one of confusion and hurt and betrayal as he fights back, albeit reluctantly in a desperate attempt to protect his host. As the two brothers fight he comes to realize something, they have both lived long lives and his child is nearly an old man by now and doesn't want his adopted father to kill his brother. So he makes his choice and tells the wizard 'no'.

But the wizard is wily and has many tricks up his sleeve and casts a spell at him. Brother, however, jumps in front of him and absorbs the spell. There is a flash of light and then brother is gone. He has never known hatred like this for anyone and for just a moment it feels as though he is fully consumed by it. The moment passes and he hears brother in his mind. They are still spirits after all and it seems like brother has chosen to bind himself to him. He feels comforted and pays the wizard no mind. Brother is here and that is all that matters.

It has been over five thousand years since then and brother is still with him. They have a new host now, a child this time, the youngest one ever. The child has picked out a name for him. Captain Marvel is a bit flashy that's true but Adam (or rather, Black Adam) likes his new one and so he tolerates it if for only that reason. They have actually joined a superhero group called the Justice League which is ironic as they seem to spend most of their time battling the evils that man has created such as pollution and sinkholes and nuclear bombs and other such things. Man is still so primitive but oh so very interesting. It is also amusing that he has (at one point in time or another) occupied one of their ancestors, even the Kryptonian's which was not a very pleasant experience and as such knows all of their secret identities but they have no clue of his which is good because he doubts that they would allow Billy to stay and would probably try to separate him from them and then he would have to kill the Justice League so he prefers that it remain a secret.

But being the odd one out in the Justice League has its price which he discovers when they are suspected of selling out the team. He is furious and brother is even more so and he suspects Billy would be crying if he had not blocked out the young child the second Batman approached them. He cannot tell them what they want to know because he himself does not remember. All he can recall of the night in question is going to see the wizard then learning that the gods wanted to see him. The rest is a vague blur and when he tells them so the Martian attempts to enter his mind. The pain is so great that he can't think or even talk. All he can do is scream and try to keep Billy free from the pain. But while he is distracted brother does the one thing that they had thought impossible; he takes over.

He suddenly feels…disconnected, weightless as if he were floating. Brother's voice is all around him as it reassures him that everything will be all right. And for the first time in a very long time Captain Marvel smiles as he drifts off to sleep, content in the knowledge that Black Adam will protect him from everything, even the Justice League…


	2. Waiting To Be Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Marvel stays behind to allow the Young Justice team to escape and waits for a rescue that never comes from his friends but from an unlikely enemy...

He's not one hundred percent sure how he got there. He thinks that he was on a mission with the kids and got captured by the enemy so they could escape. He remembers seeing them race out the door, not looking back before they disappeared. Now all that he knows is pain as the villains torture him. Even though he has the stamina of Atlas it still hurts and all he really wants to do is go back home to Uncle Dudley and hide under his bed for a week. However, he comforts himself with the thought that either the League or the team will come looking for him. He is one of them after all and they never abandon their own.

He's not sure how he got there. He thinks he sacrificed himself to save someone but he can't remember who it was. There is pain, lots of pain and he wants to go home. Home is safe, right? But he does know that all he has to do is wait and someone will come and get him. All he has to do is wait because his family is coming to get him and family never leaves their own.

He doesn't where he is or how he got there. The voices that taunt him say that he saved his friends but staying behind but why would he do that? Why would he willingly submit himself to this much pain? But if he did that then that must mean that they're on their way to get him since he gave himself up to save them. And they wouldn't leave him here, right? All he has to do is wait.

The world is a mixture of blood and pain and non-coherent thoughts when a final coherent thought manages to break through the haze: they're not coming for him. No one, the League or the team is coming to find him and with that thought he finally succumbs to the blackness. No one is coming for him. Ever.

* * *

 

They're in the middle of giving him a severe beating when the door explodes. At first he is happy but saddens again when he remembers that no one's coming for him. He's waiting for the next blow but it never comes. Instead an all-too-familiar hand with golden wrist braces reaches down to grab his. "Captain Marvel," Black Adam says, sounding angry as he pulls his sworn enemy to his feet. "I apologize for taking so long to find you."

"Why did you look for me?" he manages to stammer because Black Adam is his enemy and the last person he ever expected to look for him.

"Many times before you have called me family," Black Adam replies after an uneasy moment of silence. "And family looks out for their own do they not?"

He should be ashamed of the fact that tears are welling up in his eyes but he's not; he's too happy that someone, anyone came to look for him.

"Say the word, Captain," Black Adam's voice is unusually gentle. "It will be far easier for me to transport you as Billy."

He should be suspicious, really he should but he's just so relieved that someone cared enough to find him that he nods and speaks the word. Lightning strikes and Black Adam is quick enough to catch Billy Batson before he hits the floor and the two of them fly out of that horrid place.

* * *

 

When Billy comes to he's lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to tubes and wires while Black Adam sits in the chair next to him, still somehow managing to look arrogant. But Billy doesn't care and even though he knows the dangers he still gets up the courage to reluctantly wrap his small hand around the villain's much larger one. Black Adam looks startled at first but slowly squeezes back and even manages a smile that looks more like a grimace but still manages to warm Billy from the inside.

"Uncle Dudley?" he whispers hoarsely not trying to sound ungrateful but he isn't really, he just wants to see his uncle so badly…

"There was a fire," Black Adam begins haltingly, his grip tightening on Billy's hand. "I'm sorry but your uncle didn't make it."

This isn't really the time for tears, now that he's safe but he can't help himself. He's been through so much and it seems like the world isn't ready to stop kicking him while he's down yet. Black Adam hesitates yet again before pulling Billy in a close embrace, mindful of the wires as he rubs the child's back in a desperate attempt to soothe him. He's not sure how long he was held captive but he releases a tear for every agonizing second of pain that was inflicted upon him. It is close to an hour before he finally stops and Black Adam carefully lays him back down, pulling the blanket over him and stays there as Billy sleeps.

It is several days before Billy feels well enough to get out of bed and even then Black Adam still has to provide him with a supporting hand and guides Billy to the first available couch. Only then does he get up the courage to ask where he is since he knows it's definitely  _not_  a hospital because it's way too cheerful. The villain is quiet once more as he wraps a spare blanket around Billy and gives him a glass of water before replying that Lex Luthor was the one who supplied Black Adam with Billy's whereabouts and that they are currently guests in his home.

Billy supposes that he should really be demanding to talk to the Justice League now but he doesn't really want to talk to them. They…abandoned Billy there, they didn't even bother to come looking for him while Black Adam (his sworn enemy!) and Lex Luthor not only searched for him but rescued him and have been caring for him since then. So he just nods and curls up into Black Adam's side, not reacting even when their host walks in except for to say hello.

* * *

 

Three months later, after he is completely healed when Luthor tells him that they are going to attack the Justice League he doesn't even hesitate when offering his services. He knows that he should give the League a chance to explain themselves but he doesn't really care. They're not the ones that sat by Billy's side when he had a nightmare or helped him relearn how to walk or steadied his trembling hand as he tried to eat chicken noodle soup or brushed his hair. They weren't there when he needed them and so he decided that he wants to repay the ones that  _were_  there.

Both Luthor and Black Adam tell him that he doesn't have to do it but he insists and so they let him. He doesn't miss the triumphant look Luthor gives Black Adam but he ignores it. They're his family now and he'll do whatever they want him to do as long as they never leave him the way the Justice League did.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever Black Adam is introduced Billy wants to know if he's family so i took it A step further. It's a old story so i hope you like ight.


End file.
